


PhiliDosia

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [28]
Category: American History - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, History - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Foreshadowing, Theo is so done with Philip, Wordcount: 100, Worried Theodosia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Theodosia learns of Philip's duel with George Eacker.
Relationships: Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Series: Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	PhiliDosia

“Philip Hamilton!” 

He heard the angelic voice scream his name. Looking at the woman, even with her face filled with rage, she was still the most beautiful person Philip has ever laid eyes on. 

“My love,” he smiled his most charming smile as he opened his arms to her. She slapped his chest. 

“Don’t you, my love me!” she seethed, imitating his voice with disdain. “I heard about your duel, tell me it’s not true.”

He softened his smile, cupping her face with one hand, playing with her rosy cheeks. 

“I’ll come back to you.” 

He died the next day.


End file.
